mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig
A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig, also referred to as simply Quest for Mixamajig,LEGO Club Magazine (page 17) is the second episode in the second season of Mixels, and the twenty-third episode overall. It is also the third half-hour special. It will first air on September 26, 2015. Synopsis There will be an exciting adventure over the distant lands of Mixtopia, and a thrilling conclusion. Episode Description Act I Act II Transcript Characters Major *Gox (debut) *Jinky (debut) *Kamzo (debut) *Krog (debut) *Chilbo (debut) *Snoof (debut, main) *Spugg (debut) *Turg (debut) *Tungster (debut) *Kramm (debut) *Forx (debut) *Wuzzo (debut) *Dribbal (debut) *Gurggle (debut) *Slusho (debut) *Snax (debut) *Berp (debut) *Vaka-Waka (debut) *Shadow Oracle (debut) *King Nixel (speculated) Minor Characters *Shuff *Volectro (as a silhouette) *Flurr (as a silhouette) *Lunk (as a silhouette) *Scorpi *Globert *Bats (as a silhouette) Production Information *There was a slightly longer hiatus in-between Mixel Moon Madness and this episode than there was in-between Season 1 and Season 2, at 6 months and 17 days. *It was confirmed by season two character designer Miranda Dressler that this would be 22 minutes,Miranda Dressler · It looks like the packaging for the next Mixels... the same length as Mixel Moon Madness. **Also, according to Miranda Dressler, production of this episode was in progress by early June 2015.A response from Miranda Dressler to a wiki user's message. *The episode was shipped overseas for animation in mid-September.TAG Blog: The Animated Productions Among Us [Comment 1441546652579] Broadcast Information *The episode will have encore presentations on September 30th and October 2nd. *In Poland, this episode will be broadcasted followed by reruns of both Mixel Moon Madness and Mixed Up Special.Październik w Cartoon Network | tvpolsat.light International premieres *October 17, 2015 (Poland) *October 24, 2015 (CEE countries,Cartoon Network International News Thread | Page 819 | Toonzone Forums RSEE countriesCartoon Network RSEE: CN CINEMA - October 2015) *Sometime in October 2015 (Netherlands,Cartoon Network International News Thread | Page 819 | Toonzone Forums likely most European feeds) Trivia *The Klinkers, 2015 Frosticons, Lixers, Weldos, 2015 Glorp Corp and Munchos will appear, introducing the Series 5 and 6 characters into the show.A response from Miranda Dressler on Tumblr to another wiki user's question. **This will make it the first time that two different series debut in one episode. *The oracle's capsule it is contained in appears as a sprite in the files of Mixels Rush, hinting a connection. *The Glowkies visit Planet Mixel, just like in the last scene of Mixel Moon Madness. It is unknown if the Orbitons will appear, as well. *This episode introduces the concept of three-character Mixes (that aren't Maxes of the same tribe). Errors *When the Frosticons are looking down into the hole, Snoof's neck is blue instead of grey. *When Vaka-Waka asks Gurggle "Who are you?", Snax blinks, and before his eye fully opens, part of his eye turns purple for a brief second. *When Gurggle starts talking about who owns the capsule, Chilbo's body is missing. *Globert's jaw is a brighter color, and his wings are black instead of navy blue. Allusions *'The LEGO Movie-' Whoever has the key is considered "the chosen one", just like how whoever has the Piece of Resistance is considered "The Special". Memorable Quotes :Slusho: What is it? :Chilbo: It’s a rock! :Slusho: It’s an egg! :Dribbal: It’s an egg-rock! Gallery Sources and References Category:Future Category:Upcoming episodes Category:Specials Category:2015 Category:Season Two Category:Series 5 Category:Series 6